Ice Age: Collision Course
Ice Age: Collision CourseIce Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! is an upcoming sequel to the 2012 film Ice Age: Continental Drift and the fifth installment in the ''Ice Age'' franchise. It is set to be released on July 22, 2016 Ice Age 5 name revealed to be Ice Age Collision Course! Synopsis Scrat’s epic pursuit of his elusive acorn catapults him into space where he accidentally sets off a series of cosmic events that transform and threaten Planet Earth. To save themselves from peril, Manny, Sid, Diego, and the rest of the herd leave their home and embark on a quest-filled adventure full of comedy and excitement while travelling to exotic new landscapes and encountering a host of colorful new characters. Plot Coming Soon Voice cast * Ray Romano: Manny * John Leguizamo: Sid * Denis Leary: Diego * Queen Latifah: Ellie * Jennifer Lopez: Shira * Neil deGrasse Tyson: Neil deBuck Weasel (Weasel) * Jesse Tyler Ferguson: Shangri Llama (Llama) * Simon Pegg: Buck * Jessie J: Brooke (Ground Sloth) * Melissa Rauch: Francine (Ground Sloth) * Wanda Sykes: Granny * Seann William Scott: Crash * Josh Peck: Eddie * Keke Palmer: Peaches * Josh Gad: Louis (unconfirmed) * Drake: Ethan (unconfirmed) * Nicki Minaj: Steffie (unconfirmed) * Jay Leno: Fast Tony (unconfirmed) * Adam DeVine: Julian (Mammoth) * Michael Strahan: Teddy (Palaeolagus) * Carlos Ponce: * Liam Neeson: Grandpa (Ground sloth) (possible role) * Jeremy Renner: Nak (Gigantopithecus) (possible role) * Peter Dinklage: Gutt (unconfirmed) * Sean Bean: Shark General (Neanderthal) (possible role) * Stephanie Beatriz: * Benedict Cumberbatch: Rudy (possible role/unconfirmed) * Renée Zellweger: Momma Dino (possible role/unconfirmed) * Carlos Saldanha: Egbert, Yoko & Shelly (unconfirmed) * Nick Offerman: * Max Greenfield: Roger (Dinosaur bird) * Nick Frost: Flynn (unconfirmed) * Rebel Wilson: Raz (unconfirmed) * Aziz Ansari: Squint (unconfirmed * Kunal Nayyar: Gupta (unconfirmed) * Alain Chabat: Silas (unconfirmed) * Hugh Jackman: Gavin (Dinosaur bird) (possible role) * Nicole Kidman: Gertie (Dinosaur bird) (possible role) * Chris Wedge: Scrat Plot points Book plot1 Book plot2 * The Fountain of Youth * Peaches' impending wedding * Scrat's Space Adventure * The Dinosaur bird family * An erupting volcano Production : In 2012, after the release of Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, mentioned that 20th Century Fox may be planning a fifth Ice Age film, but hadn't gotten any definite news out of the studio.An Interview with the Incomparable John Leguizamo: Ice Age’s Sid the Sloth During the Christmas season of 2013, Fox announced that the film was now in development. Release The film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was moved to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters remake, also scheduled for release on the same day. The official trailer was released on December 14, 2015, which follows the same premise as Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe including a cameo appearance of Max Greenfield's character, Roger. Release The film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was moved to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters remake, also scheduled for release on the same day. A video entitled "Cosmic Acorn" was uploaded onto YouTube show a prop acorn heading into the edge of space. The official trailer was released on December 15, 2015, which follows the same premise as Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe including a cameo appearance of Max Greenfield's character, Roger. Ice Age Collision Course Cosmic Acorn HD FOX Family Ice Age Collision Course Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX References Category:Movies Category:Ice Age films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Upcoming movies Category:3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:IMAX Films Category:CGI Films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Ice Age